Haunted
by brookedavis911
Summary: BRUCAS AND VERY DIFFERENT! She was hurt, broken, and scared. She didn’t want this life anymore so she was giving it up just like that. “Brooke” she said deciding on her new name “and Davis … Brooke Davis" read authors note first!Chapter 5 now UP!
1. prologue Goodbye, Amy Davison

Chapter 1- Prologue: Goodbye, Amy Davison

**Summary-** **BRUCAS AND VERY DIFFERENT! She was hurt, broken, and scared. She didn't want this life anymore so she was giving it up just like that. "Brooke" she said deciding on the name she had chose when she was eleven for her first baby girl "and Davis … Brooke Davis" (read authors note!)**

**Rated: M – sexual content, violence, and language**

**!Authors note! - Hi everyone! I thought I would let you all know this is an alternate universe story! Just so you're not confused I am going to explain a little. Brooke Davis used to be Amy Davison but she changed her name and recreated her entire life! So keep in mind for this chapter that Amy is soon to be Brooke! Please read and enjoy!**

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"Get the fuck up Amy! You need to get the hell out of here! I am having company and I can't be all day just sitting around waiting for you!" Amy rolled out of bed as she heard her mother's angry voice. She hurried down stairs and into the kitchen. She poured herself a bowl of cereal and sat down eating. She turned around when she heard her mom's hills hitting the tile floor and walking into the kitchen. Sure enough her mom was dressed in her sexiest etire … soon to be torn off her body by another one of her manwhores.

She hated her mom and there was no doubt about it. She watched her mom take her daily pills with her daily cup of coffee and she waited for the words she would soon say to remind Amy she did NOT want her.

Her mom looked at Amy up and down and then rolled her eyes "why I wasted my time with your father creating you … I do not know!" and there it was! She never failed to find a way to point that out to her daughter.

"Really mom? Because I could say that I don't know why dad wasted his time on you or why you wasted your time on each other! I mean who the hell are you kidding anyways? You both hate each other, you are always working, and you are both cheating on each other!" Amy barked back. She was sick of hearing this every morning.

Her mom slapped her across the face and Amy grabbed her stinging cheek but she wasn't surprised that her mom did that … it was a normal thing.

"Don't you speak like that to me you stupid child!" her mom spat.

"Whatever" Amy said and rolled her eyes standing up. She began to walk away but her mom grabbed Amy's arm stopping her and turning her around so they could talk.

"Wait I am not finished with you! You know who he is sleeping with don't you!?" she asked angrily and Amy rolled her eyes.

"No!" she lied. She definitely knew who one of the girls he was sleeping with was. Her mom always had a way of reminding her of that too. "I don't have time for this _Victoria_" she spat and ran back up stairs to get ready for school.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

She walked up to her locker and opened it replacing the books in her hands with a few others. She smiled when she heard the loud laughs she knew best coming from her best friend. Alison always knew how to make the day better.

She turned around and saw that Alison was coming towards her.

"I gotta tell ya Amy, Jeff is one pretty hilarious dude," she says leaning against the locker next to Amy's and smiling at the brown haired, brown-eyed cutie she was currently crushing on. Amy closed her locker and turned around looking at the boy her best friend was starring at.

"Alison I really don't get why you guys don't just go out!" Amy said shaking her head and then looking at her blonde haired best friend in the eyes.

"Oh none of that now birthday girl!" Alison said and turned all her attention towards Amy. Today was her big day. She was finally turning sixteen.

"Ugh" Amy groaned, "don't remind me," she said walking down the hall with Alison.

"Oh cheer up you old fart! What are we going to do to celebrate tonight?" she asks with excitement as the ideas run through her head.

"First of all you are older than me and I cant Ali, daddy dearest wants me home ASAP" Amy said with pure disgust.

"First of all by two months and Tonight? Are you serious!? I swear to god Amy one day I will …" Amy stopped her by covering her mouth knowing all the violent ideas they both shared.

"Lets not talk about it please?" Amy pleaded and Alison nodded in an understanding way. She knew Amy hated talking or even thinking of the events that made her sick to her stomach. Alison had been best friends with her since they were eleven and they knew each other better than anybody else. Alison had been the first to know about what Amy's parents did to her and she would take that secret to the grave with her. They had been through too much together to ever betray one another that way.

"So does it feel any different being sixteen?" she asked a smile playing on her face, as she looked at Amy roll her eyes.

"You and everyone else ask me that question every single year and it is always the same answer! No!" Amy said and Alison laughed knowing it was true.

"Sorry! Well do you know what else I do every year and there is no way in hell I will let your dad take it away from me!" Alison implies with a mischievous smile.

"Alright fine" she gives in loving her best friends famous birthday tradition. " Lets go!" she said taking Alison's hand and running towards the schools front doors and leaving.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"You want some of my peach rings?" Amy asks offering Alison the bag and Alison shakes her head no.

"Nah, I think ill stick with my starburst but I wont mind having some of your snickers" Alison says and winks at her. Amy laughs. Then it got quite as Amy and Alison stare at the view. Ever since they were twelve they found someway to get on top of this hotel building and stare out at the busy life of Los Angeles.

"Hey Amy you know I would say that will be you one day like I usually do but …" Alison says pointing at the billboard where there was usually a Victorias secret ad but it was now men's underwear ad. "Unless you plan on having a sex change well I just don't think so" they both laugh. And it got quite again as they stared down and the traffic filled streets and their feet dangling down.

"Look I know you don't like to talk about it and especially not on today of all days but I think you really need to do something about your parents Amy" Alison said and it was quite as Amy closed her eyes letting the wind run through her hair. She always ignored the situation.

"Amy Davison!" her best friend yelled and Amy looked down sadly knowing there was no more avoiding it.

"Alison you know I wont do it" she said softly and Alison shook her head in disbelief.

"Why?! Because you love the sick bastard and the she devil?!" Alison asked and it was silent as she sighed. "Look I know you think it will all end one day Amy … and somehow they will realize what dicks they were but I am sorry to say that it wont happen unless you do something about it" she said worried for Amy.

"You're my best friend and you know me best but there is just one part of me you will never understand Alison" Amy confessed and Alison sighed.

"I know that ok?!" she said angry and once she relaxed she sighed "Amy don't you ever wonder what it would be like if your life was different?" Alison asked

"Of course I do … but I don't get to make the decision of how my life will turn out Ali!" Amy said

"But you can you just have to do something about it!" Alison said and she noticed the stressed and angry look on Amy's face "… look I am sorry" she apologized and then explained " … I just worry about you," she said and the looked up into the sky. "A LOT actually" she confessed and Amy smiled looking up at her.

"Thanks" she said appreciatively "but I will be ok … trust me" Amy assured her and then it got quite and they just stared out into the distance.

"I have to get home," Amy said looking at this time on her cell phone. Each of them sighed.

"Alright fine … just think about what I said please?" Alison asked and Amy nodded.

"I will … because believe me I already do all of the time" Amy confessed and Alison hugged her tightly.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

She sighs as they reach her beautiful home. How could such a beautiful place have such ugly people living in it? She used to think that maybe all rich people were actually ugly but they were hiding behind their nice things.

She looked down at the concrete trying to find the right answer to the question, but there wasn't one. Sometimes there was just no answer. She had asked her self so many questions before, questions like why couldn't her life just be normal. But as she already knew, life has many unanswered questions. She looks up at the house with sad eyes.

"Well I better go Ali" she said and Alison nodded understanding that if she didn't let her go now the events that were about to take place would get much worse than planned. Aubree walked towards the house.

"Amy" Alison called and Amy turned around. "See you tomorrow" she said and Amy nodded with a small smile. "And be careful" she said what she really wanted to say from the start. Amy nodded and walked towards the house again. She softly opened the door and then closed it as quietly as possible. She looked around cautiously and she saw no one, she smiled happily and tip toed her way up the stairs hoping no one will hear her and she'll be free for just a little longer.

She finally got to her bedroom door and sighed, relieved to make it to her room. She opened it and he was sitting there on her bed waiting for her. Her eyes fill with sadness and she almost began to cry, but for the moment she was too frozen for a tear to fall. She looked her father dead in the eyes and bolted down the stairs. She just wanted to escape for a little longer. She ran as quickly as she could down the stairs.

"Amy!" he yells and runs after her. Halfway down the stairs he reached her and grabbed her arms tightly stopping her from going any further. The way he held her arm felt like his fingers were sharp needles digging into her skin. She was truly scared as her heart raced and her tears fell.

"What did I tell you about these damn tears?" he asked through gritted teeth. She had always chose to believe the reason he hated her tears was because they got to him, and hurt him the way he hurt her.

"I'm sorry" she apologized.

"No your not" he said simply and he tried to throw her back up the stairs but Aubree fought and tried her hardest to fight him. She finally pulled out of his grasp and fell backwards and down the stairs. She rolled like a ball painfully down the stairs.

She was weak after the fall and she tried to get back up but the pain made it a struggle. He reached her before she could even stand up. Her nose was bleeding as he picked her up by her arms and dragged her back up the stairs.

"I don't understand why you have to make this so god damned difficult every time!" he said angrily as he lifted her up and threw her on her own bed.

"Please don't," she begged through her sobs. She didn't know why she was trying to escape it so much because she knew it would happen in the end anyway.

"Don't pull this bullshit!" he warned as he undid his pants and let them fall to the floor. She felt her stomach turn as she watched him. He got on top of her pinning her hands above her head. She couldn't control it any more the tears and sobs came out uncontrollably. He groaned angrily sitting up and slapping her across the face. She shut up, looking him in the eyes with pain and fear.

He went to pull her shirt off but she held it down. He looked up at her face and she wasn't saying anything but she shook her head no over and over as she cried. She was scared and she knew that every second he was getting closer and closer to raping her.

He grabbed her hair pulling her up to him and she yelped in pain.

"You listen here child … you are my kid and you will do as I say! Remove your hands from that shirt right now!" he said angrily and she looked him the eyes and removed her hands from the shirt and put them over her tear filled eyes. She didn't want to see him anymore "Good" he said in approval and let go of her hair letting her fall back on the bed.

He ripped the shirt from her body along with her jeans. He looked her body up and down and smiled.

"You always were better than your mother" he approved and it again causes her stomach to turn. He removed her underwear and ran his hand over her clit. She continued to cry the sobs getting louder; you could hear every ounce of emotional and physical pain.

He roughly entered her and each push inside her she asks herself _why?_ He finished with her and got up, sliding his clothes back on and then looked at her laying on the bed rolled in a ball shattered and naked with tears still coming out of her eyes.

"I have a flight to catch for a business meeting right now so I have to leave … I should be back sometime next week," he said as he looks at his daughter on the edge of the bed staring at the floor. She doesn't even acknowledge that he is talking to her. She ignored him. She looked almost as if she was lifeless.

"Look go buy yourself something nice for your birthday … and stop being such a baby about this" he said as he signed a check and left the rest blank for her to fill out. He left it on the nightstand and walked out.

He literally just chewed her a spit her out.

She lay there motionless as she heard his tires leave the driveway of the house. She knew she was in pain but she was too scared to move and find out just how much pain she actually encountered. She takes a deep breath and sits up fighting the pain that was all over her body.

She limped over into the bathroom and looked at herself I the mirror. She had a scratch from his nails across her left cheek from when he hit her she guessed. She could also see the red marks on her face and the rest of her body, probably from her fall down the stairs but who really knew? All she knew was they would definitely be bruises tomorrow.

She backed up and leaned against the wall and the tears overflowed in her eyes again as she slid down the wall and curled in another ball on the bathroom floor.

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Once Amy got out of the shower and walked over to her nightstand where her phone was with 16 missed calls and a blank check laid. She picked up her phone and sure enough it was Alison blowing up her cell phone.

She put the cell phone down and picked up the check. She huffed looking at it in disbelief. After all the crying she had done on the bathroom floor and in the shower she was just angry now. She hated him for doing this to her all these years. Something snapped inside her tonight and she realized Alison was right she has to do something about this. So she sat the check back down.

Even though her body ached all over she hurried over to her closet and picked out an outfit throwing it on. She always did look good in everything she wore but she decided to put on her favorite pair of skinny jeans and her best red blouse because red was defiantly her color. After that she covered up the bruises on her face with her make up.

She walked back over to the closet but this time she grabbed two very large suitcases. In those suit cases she threw every item of clothing she owned in there, along with shoes, tooth paste, make up, shampoo, soap, towels, pictures, everything. She packed as if she was moving out. She only left two things her old life and her furniture. Once she finished with that she strapped on her favorite heels, if she was going to do this she would do it looking good.

She grabbed her cell phone and she ran down stairs and opened her fridge throwing as much food as she could in a large paper bag and then she walked over to her garage and opened the door. She backed her car into the garage so no one would see what she was doing.

She ran back up stairs grabbing the suitcases and dragging them along with her purse and the check in her hand down to the garage. She threw her purse and the check in the passenger seat and then threw her suitcases in the trunk. She slammed the trunk door shut and got into the car, started it up, and took off in any direction. She got onto the first freeway she saw and just kept driving.

"What the hell do I do now?!" she asked herself aloud. She thought quickly. She was panicking now, shaking scared that she would get caught and this was all a mistake. "Relax" she told her self and took a deep breath.

"Ok first I need to change my name, get a bank account in that name, cash out _his _check in there, find a place to live, and ill continue from there." She told her self and her cell phone rang. She looked at the caller ID and sure enough it was Alison. This was the hardest part of giving up her life but she hoped Alison would understand. She rolled the car window down and threw the cell phone out the window.

She had finally had enough! She was hurt, broken, and scared. She didn't want this life anymore so she was giving it up just like that. "Brooke" she said deciding on the name she had chose when she was eleven for her first baby girl "and Davis … Brooke Davis that's my name" she said aloud proud of her decision "I cant believe I am actually doing this!" she said and laughed happily feeling the freedom for the first time.

"Goodbye Amy Davison" and just like that she left her life behind.


	2. Hello, Brooke Davis

**Chapter 2: Hello Brooke Davis**

** Rating: M**

**Summary: Summary-** **BRUCAS AND VERY DIFFERENT! She was hurt, broken, and scared. She didn't want this life anymore so she was giving it up just like that. "Brooke" she said deciding on the name she had chose when she was eleven for her first baby girl "and Davis … Brooke Davis"**

**!Authors note! – Thanks to everyone for all of your awesome reviews! There are individual thank yous at the end of the chapter so please check them out! I hope everyone enjoys this chapter. I also wanted to tell you that this is just the beginning but I have a lot of great ideas for the story so please stick with me! Thanks again!**

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

So this is it huh? She thought to her self.

This is the small town I chose to live in? So this is Tree Hill? She asked herself again. She smiled proudly. For some reason it gave her a happy feeling. It just looked like such a homie and sweet little town. Much different from her old place she called home and that made her happy.

She asked herself more questions as she drove through the small town searching for the 150,000-dollar apartment she had purchased yesterday. It was actually only 140,000 but she offered the extra ten thousand for the woman to leave as soon as possible. She finally reached the apartment complex.

She sighed as she looked at the white colored buildings, she would soon be living in one of those. It was true her heart would always be in Los Angeles. She loved L.A. but she needed change she needed to get away and start her life over. She figured a small town like this would do her good, it better have after all the work she had done to get here beginning with the 60 hours of driving she did.

She got out of her car and looked up at the apartment with a hopeful smile. After she changed her name and got a bank account she worked out a transfer of money going to her bank from her dads for an amount of $ 400,000. She didn't use the check but she knew all of her fathers account information so it worked out perfect. She thought she deserved more than just the 400,000 after all the shit her mom and dad put her through but she decided she would make her own living soon. So she bought a house and since she ditched her car and pushed it on neutral into a river she figured she could use a car too.

She walked to the trunk of her new car and took her suitcases out.

"You need some help there?" the now named Brooke heard a deep voice ask and she turned around to see a dark haired boy looking at her struggle to get the bags out.

"Uhm, yeah actually some help would be really nice," she said with a deep dimpled smile. He nodded and easily took the huge suitcases out of the trunk. He set them down and closed her trunk and Brooke noticed a wedding band on Nathan's left hand. It really surprised her because she actually thought and hoped he was in high school.

"Nice car you got here" he said admiring her brand new convertible.

"Yeah … its an upgrade from my old one" she smiled proud of the decision she made.

"So my guess would be you're the one who bought Ms. Martinez's old place?" he asked and Brooke nodded. "Yeah your definitely an upgrade from her… she was a real bitch" he said honestly and Brooke laughed as she followed him up the stairs and towards her new home. She unlocked and opened the door, he set the suitcases down inside the apartment.

"Thanks for that" she said with a thankful smile " … what's your name by the way?" Brooke asked.

"No problem … oh and my name is Nathan Scott I live a couple apartments down and I probably go to your high school too" he said and Brooke looked at him shocked

"So you are in high school … I mean you looked like you were in high school but your ring kind of threw me off … I didn't know people got married in high school" she stated and gestured towards his ring.

"_People_ don't" he said and laughed "I know its weird to get married in high school and believe me nobody wanted us to but what can I say? I love her I guess I couldn't see myself not married to her," he admitted and Brooke smiled.

"Good for you … so who is the lucky lady?" she asked and heard a couple knocks at the door.

"Speak of the devil," he said smiling as a brown haired girl walked up to them. "This would be her, Haley this is …" he said and paused for Brooke to fill in the blank.

"Brooke … Brooke Davis" she said and shook Haley's hand.

"Nice to meet you" she said with a smile and looked around Brookes empty apartment

"So where's all your furniture?" Haley asked looking around at the empty apartment. Brooke laughed.

"I kind of did things a little backwards… I still have to go shop for it all" Brooke admitted.

"Oh I see …" Haley said "well if you need any help or just a buddy to tag along when you do that don't be shy to ask" Haley offered.

"Actually that sounds really great, I think I need a friend" Brooke admitted "are you free this afternoon?" Brooke asked and Haley's smile grew.

"Yes I am!" Haley said happily.

"Cool so ill see you around 2?" Brooke asked and Haley nodded

"Sounds perfect … oh but after that maybe you could come hang out at our place because there is this basket ball game and we are having some friends over," Haley offered and Brooke nodded

"Sounds like a plan" she agreed.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"So Brooke where are you from?" Haley asked as they walk through the furniture store. This was the one thing Brooke had not thought about … her alibi.

"Uhm" she stuttered. She decided to tell the vague version of the truth "I don't really like to talk about my past … it was a crappy life" Brooke confessed

"Oh I'm sorry … I was just asking to see if you were like a city girl or …" she said and Brooke cut her off.

"Uhm yeah I am a city girl" Brooke said truthfully.

"Oh … so it must be different living here?" Haley asked and Brooke nodded.

"Yeah … but I was kind of looking for different. I was sick of my old life … Anyways enough about me let's talk about you. I gotta be honest you are a pretty interesting character to me" Brooke said confessed and glad to find a way to change the subject.

"Me?" Haley asked shocked "why am I interesting?" Haley asked confused.

"I don't know you seem different from … well people in general. I mean to begin with I don't think I have ever met someone sixteen and married" Brooke said honestly. She really had never met a sixteen-year old wife. Haley laughed.

"Well I guess you could say I was different … I don't know how to explain it… I guess the best way to say it was that I was in love and I was sure he was the one," she explained.

"Are you still?" Brooke asked curiously and Haley looked at her confused. "In love and sure he is the one" Brooke cleared up the confusion.

"Yes." She answered truthfully.

"So you never regret getting married so young?" she asked. Brooke was really curious. She had always been the type of girl to keep her guard up. Opening up her heart the way Haley and Nathan did for each other was amazing. She never thought a love like that actually existed … where you were so sure of the love … of each other, it made her wonder if she would ever have it.

"Well I am not going lie, there are these days where I am just so frustrated because we are minors and getting money isn't exactly so easy when your sixteen and we need money for rent and food and the list goes on but in the end we love each other and that's enough" Haley said with a proud smile.

"Wow" Brooke said. This conversation was really making her think about a lot " … well speaking of money do you know any where I could get a job?" Brooke asked and Haley looked at her shocked.

"You don't have a job?" Haley asked shocked and Brooke shook her head "how are you buying everything we just bought?" she asked.

"Long story and also part of the crappy life" Brooke said and Haley nodded understanding.

"Well in that case your lucky … I actually work for my best friends mom and his mom is absolutely amazing …" she began but Brooke stopped Haley.

"_His_ mom? You mean to tell me you are best friends with a guy and you didn't like fall for him or whatever … this town is definitely different where I used to live you couldn't be friends with a guy without getting all love struck … unless he is ugly… is he ugly you can be honest" Brooke said and Haley laughed.

"No he is not ugly … he is just a jerk to most girls … well really just other girls and jerk isn't really my type … I guess I shouldn't say that though considering Nathan was one of those jerk a while ago" Haley admitted.

"So this guy is a jerk … what was the difference with Nathan?" Brooke asked curiously

"Well I think the difference is I could actually change Nathan …Lucas chooses to stick to his bad habits" Haley explained and Brooke nodded her head understanding.

"So this Lucas guy is a jerk," she said switching the subject back to the Lucas character.

"Yeah … but not to me, I have know him since we were in diapers and once you get to know him he is actually a really amazing person. He is like this deep, poetic, and artistic guy … I don't get why he hides the real him and I really don't know why he is such a jerk to everyone else but me …" Haley said and tried to think about it like the many times she had before.

"Anyways you haven't even gotten the best detail … he is also Nathan's half brother" Haley said and smiled widely

"Wow this seems like a confusing story" Brooke laughed and looked at the time on her brand new cell phone she bought. " …We better get back to your apartment" Brooke said when she noticed the time.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"Hey" Haley said as she walked through the door. Brooke saw a bunch of guys watching a game and some girls in the kitchen talking. When Brooke immediately noticed the two separate groups she smiled.

"Hales where have you been?" a blonde skinny girl asked. Brooke looked down noticing all eyes were currently on her, including the girl who was talking to Haley.

"Uhm, well I was out shopping for furniture with Brooke" Haley said and pointed at Brooke who just smiled and looked at the small group of girls with a tiny wave. "She lives a couple of apartments down from us and I was just helping her get settled." Haley explained

"Oh" the girls said in unison.

"So _Brooke_ does it feel weird being the new girl?" a red headed girl asked.

"Who brought in the trash anyways?" Haley asked glaring at the red head.

"I did thank you," the red head snapped glaring back.

"Why is it you always find a way of inviting yourself Rachel?" Haley asked and Rachel rolled her eyes.

"So why is it I sense tension in this relationship?" Brooke asked with a smile a she gestured to Haley and Rachel.

"Nothing much to say besides Rachel is a whore" Haley said and Brookes eyes got wide. She guessed they _really_ didn't like each other.

"Well Haley is just a little bitch know-it-all" Rachel snapped back and Brooke stopped them before they continued.

"Forget I asked" Brooke said with a laughed and Haley sighed removing her attention from Rachel.

"Can I get you anything Brooke?" Haley asked. Brooke noticed the beer in Nathan's hand.

"Uhm yeah …you got any more of those beers?" Brooke asked and nodded towards the beer in Nathan's hand.

"Sure do" Haley said and got a beer out handing it to Brooke. Brooke twisted the top off and took a gulp of the beer.

"So just curious who buys you guys the drinks?" Brooke asked realizing they were all underage.

"I steal it from daddy dearest" Nathan said finally standing up from watching the game and grabbing another beer.

"Ah I see" Brooke said … she noticed how Nathan didn't really use a happy tone when he spoke of his father but she let it go figuring it would come up later.

"So do you guys like do this all the time?" Brooke asked curiously.

"Well we usually have basket ball games and the girls cheer while we play … after the games there are usually some good parties but there this weeks game got canceled … guess you chose a sucky time to come here Brooke" Nathan explained and Brooke shook her head no.

"Nah, this is pretty cool, I mean parties do sound a little better but this is ok every once in a while" Brooke admitted and took another drink of beer.

"Well, well who do we have here?" a deep blue- eyed blonde eying Brooke asked walking up to the group of girls and Nathan. The blonde skinny girl didn't seem to like that Lucas was flirting with Brooke witch kind of made her interested to find out who this guy was.

"This Lucas is …" Nathan began and Brooke stopped him smiling and realizing it was the jerk best friend Haley told her about. She looked him up and down. She wasn't going to lie he was pretty damn sexy and she couldn't believe someone who came off as such a pig and an ass was a really deep, poetic, and artistic person deep down.

"Brooke Davis" she said and shook Lucas' hand.

"Hello Brooke Davis" he said and he looked her up and down and bit his bottom lip. He wanted her bad and it was written all over his face. She laughed.

"Don't waste your time … I'm way out of your league" she informed him letting go of his hand and finishing her beer with a smirk on her face. Lucas looked at her in disbelief as the rest of the group laughed.

"I like this girl" the blonde girl said smiling at Brooke.

"Yeah me too" Lucas said giving her a wink. Brooke rolled her eyes … she knew this would be Lucas' new favorite game.

"Say what do you say about joining the cheer team?" the blonde girl asked ignoring Lucas' comment and Brooke shrugged.

"Seems interesting … I'm in" she said and the girl smiled happily.

"I'm Peyton by the way" the girl said "welcome to the squad" she finished.

"You're not even going to give me one of those auditions or whatever?" Brooke asked surprised

"I'm sure you'll be fine" Peyton assure her and Brooke shrugged hoping Peyton was right. Brooke was never really the cheerleading popular type. She wasn't popular but she didn't consider herself a nerd either because she knew and talked to all the popular people she just never got involved with their groups because she knew if she did all her secrets would come out and now that she had a new life she would try the whole cheerleading thing out.

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Brooke opened the fridge and grabbed another beer. She turned away from the fridge shocked. She jumped because Lucas was right in front of her. She could feel the hot breath coming from his laughing mouth land on her neck.

"Yeah very funny" she said and rolled her eyes at his stupid games that were obviously beginning. She escaped from the corner Lucas had her in and She hopped onto the kitchen counter and took a gulp of her beer. He just starred at her.

"Is there something I could help you with?" Brooke asked annoyed with him starring at her.

"I think you already know what you could help me with," he said with a smirk on his face and Brooke laughed.

"Sorry guy … not going to happen" she assured him and took another drink of her beer. She couldn't believe how straight forward he was being.

"Maybe not yet … but it will eventually. I am very persistent when it comes to getting what I want" he explained and Brooke nodded with a smile.

"That makes two of us." She said simply "You see though Lucas you don't know me because if you did you would know you should just give up already …I stick to my word and I mean what I say … your not getting anywhere near these pants" she said simply before hopping off the counter and walking past him.

"Well what about tomorrows pair?" he asked with a smirk and she laughed

"Wow you really are persistent" she said and shook her head in disbelief at him.

"I told you" he said simply and shrugged.

"Lucas you can go ahead and keep trying but keep in mind I already warned you that I am way out of your league and you are definitely wasting your time" she said and Lucas nodded.

"Whatever you say," he said with smile and she rolled her eyes before walking away.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"So thanks for the air mattress," Brooke said as she looked down at what she held which was what she would be sleeping on for tonight. "But I better get home" she admitted knowing she had a lot to do to get ready for the first day of school tomorrow. She really had to make an impression on people.

"No problem … so ill see you tomorrow at school?" Haley asked and Brooke nodded.

"Definitely … ill see you then" Brooke said and they said their goodbyes. Brooke walked out and walked into her apartment.

As soon as she got in there she dropped the air mattress on the floor and walked into her bathroom taking a shower. After wards she softly rubbed lotion on her legs and arms like she had always done … she taught herself how to be clean because she didn't have a regular mom to teach her. Once she was finished she began blow-drying her hair. As soon as she finished that she put on a pair of her favorite comfortable but really short shorts and a tank top for pajamas.

She walked over to the air mattress and blew it up with the pump that came in the box. She laid her sheets and pillow down on it and she sat down on it looking around her empty apartment and sighed _this is just the beginning_ she thought to herself.

_So far so good_ she completed her thought and then looked at her open suitcase. She figured she should pick out what she would wear tomorrow but that thought erased from her mind when she heard a few knocks coming from her door. She was surprised but she shrugged figuring it was Nathan or Haley and answered it.

"What are you doing here?" she asked and rolled her eyes as she crossed her arms over her flat stomach.

"I think you know" he said simply and looked her up and down. She looked simply perfect. Her skin was smooth and silky. her body was tanned perfectly and the minimal of clothing didn't help the way Lucas was feeling. She raised her eyebrow and laughed.

"Wow … you seriously have the biggest ego ever!" she said and rolled her eyes at him "have a good night Lucas," she said and shut the door but Lucas held the door open.

"What do you want Lucas?!" she asked a little annoyed. She didn't even know this guy and he was all over her.

"I'm sorry Brooke … I really don't mean to bug you. Look all I have to say is just give me a chance" he said and Brooke actually saw the deep side of him "and well move forward from there" he said and gave her a wink. She rolled her eyes.

"Look I don't even know you and you sure as hell don't know me! But I cant stand two faced people and from what I can see you are exactly that … two faced" Brooke explained why she didn't intent on getting to know him.

"Whatever you say Brooke … but they always fall for me, you will too sooner or later" Lucas assured her and Brooke rolled her eyes while nodding her head.

"Goodnight Lucas Scott" Brooke said

"Good night Brooke Davis" he said back and Brooke shut the door. She had to admit that boy made one hell of an impression on her and she was eager to see more of him. Her first day in her brand new world left her wanting to know what else would happen.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Bl-4ever21- hi! Thank you so much for your review! I am really happy you liked the last chapter and I hope you liked this one! Please keep reading because I have loads of ideas for this story and I would really love for you to stay with me and tell me what you think of the story! Thanks again and please review.**

**Liverpoolss- hey! Thank you for reading and reviewing! I am really happy you liked the last chapter! Please let me know what you thought of this chapter! I hope that Lucas' entrance met up to what you wanted! Thanks again and please review**

**Brulian equals forbidden love.- hi! Thank you so much for reading and I am happy to hear your review! It really means a lot that you like the story line because I was kind of hasty about whether or not I should do it … so thanks I guess! Please let me know what you thought of this chapter! Thanks again and please review.**

**Gigga- hello! Thank you so, so very much for your review! I am really happy you liked the prologue and I hope this chapter did you justice! Please leave me a review and let me know what you thought because it really means _so much_ to me! Thanks again!**

**Brucas10- hi! Thank you so much for the review and thank you for even reading! I am really happy you liked the story so far and I hope you liked this chapter too. I have a lot of ideas spinning round in my head right now when it comes to the now Brooke and her past so please keep reading! Thanks so much again and please, please review for this chapter!**

**BlueisLife- thank you so much for reading and for your review! I am happy you liked the start and I hope this chapter was at least ok… believe me I know it wasn't much but I have loads of ideas spinning around in my head for this story and it is going to get really good soon so please keep reading and please review thanks again!**

**FriendlyGirl333- hey thank you so much for reading and for your review! I know that you want to see some brathan and I am not sure how I could maybe work that out but I can definitely promise you a brathan friend ship. I think soon I will try a brathan storyline but idk because I am a little bit of a crazy brucas fan lol. Anyways thanks so much for reading and please review for this chapter!**

**Long Live BRUCAS- thank you so very much for reading and for reviewing! I am really happy you liked the start and I hope your still enjoying … please don't quit reading because I have lots of great things coming the readers way! Anyways thanks again and please review!**

**Tess mtiv- thank you so very, very much for reading and reviewing! I love reading your reviews they mean so much to me so thank you so much! I am really happy you liked the idea and I hope you continue to read because I have a lot of things coming up for this story and I would love to hear your reactions … anyways until then please leave a review for this story!**


	3. Hanging by a Moment

**Chapter 2: Hanging by a Moment **

**Rating: M**

**Summary: Summary-** **BRUCAS AND VERY DIFFERENT! She was hurt, broken, and scared. She didn't want this life anymore so she was giving it up just like that. "Brooke" she said deciding on the name she had chose when she was eleven for her first baby girl "and Davis … Brooke Davis"**

**!Authors note! – Ok my apologies for the late update but I am back and ready to write! Also you all have your own personal apologies/thank yous at the end of the story so be sure to check them out! From here in out I will have regular updates I promise! Thanks for staying with me and enjoy!**

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Today was the big day. It was like going to kindergarten for her, literally. It would be where her new crazy world would revolve around, Tree Hill High. She sprayed her new favorite perfume called Viva La Juicy and then she took a deep breath looking herself up and down. So many things ran through her mind as she looked at herself. She didn't know if she was too dressed up for this small town or if she would fit in with her new friends. That immediately left her mind though.

She looked her self up and down in the mirror again. Tears filled her eyes because she couldn't run from her old life no matter how hard she tried. She wore her favorite pair of dark navy skinny jeans that she had worn to a clinic about a year ago. She actually though she was pregnant with her own father's child and that made her want to vomit.

She also wore a black and white stripped tank top with thick straps. Yet another bad memory of her old life, about a month ago one night her mom had through her whiskey at Brookes face and on that shirt drunkenly. She lifted her shirt up to her nose and inhaled, she could still smell the thick whiskey if she really tried to. Tears finally over flowed her eyes and fell down her cheek.

It wasn't only the bad memories she couldn't run from though. She looked down at the charm bracelet around her wrist. Alison had given that to her when they were 14, it was filled with charms. Every time Alison and her had gone somewhere they each bout a charm for a memory. The good memories were the hard ones, those were the ones hardest to live with because she knew Alison was the only one who would _ever_ know her secret. She missed her best friend all the time.

Brooke's thoughts went blank when she heard a knock at the door. She quickly whipped her eyes shocked. She grabbed her makeup and quickly touched up her face as she yelled out a "one second!" she looked at herself one more time. She never looked less than beautiful. Her long brown hair was let down in soft curls and her makeup was done perfectly as always. She took a deep breath and answered the door.

"Hey" he said with wink as he leaned on her door panel.

"You're kidding me right?" Brooke said and huffed in disbelief. She walked out of her apartment and shut her door. "So what is it you want now?" Brooke asked and Lucas laughed.

"Why do I always have to want something? I cant just want to talk to you and give you a ride to school?" he asked as the walked down the stairs and towards the cars. Brooke laughed, this guy didn't understand how different Brooke was from his average Tree Hill girl. Brooke was not about to let his neurotic charm take her over.

"Lucas I don't want your ride to school … just in case you didn't know I have my own car" Brooke said as she unlocked her car with a smile.

"I know you have you own car Brooke Davis … now get in _my_ car" he ordered and opened his passenger door for Brooke. Brooke crossed her arms over her chest.

"First of all why do you keep calling me by my full name and second of all I already told you _no_" Brooke said and Lucas smiled crossing his own arms over his chest.

"First of all because I want to and second of all get in the car _Brooke Davis_," he ordered using her whole name again. She rolled her eyes at him again. It was funny to think she had been rolling her eyes at him since she met him and it kind of made her smile.

"See you at school _Lucas Scott_" she said playing back and she got into her car and took off to school.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

She walked up to the group of people she had hung out with this whole weekend. The group basically consisted of Haley, Nathan, Rachel, Peyton, Bevin, Tim, Jake, and Lucas. It was funny to think she was their newest addition.

"Hey there you are" Peyton said and looked at Brooke with a smile. She picked up something that was hiding on the floor behind her. She handed Brooke a gift bag.

"And what is this?" Brooke asked taking the bag and looking at Peyton confused.

"I guess you could call it a welcoming present but you should probably just open it first" Peyton said and Brooke sighed as she took out the tiny cheer uniform that lied in the bag. She laughed. It was funny to think that she had just gotten here yesterday and she would already be in a cheer squad.

"I got to be honest … I never expected such a punk-rock girl like you to lead a cheer squad" Brooke confessed and Peyton looked down sadly. She looked at Peyton confused because she hadn't meant for that to hurt Peyton and she didn't see how it would hurt her.

"My mom used to do it" Peyton said and Brooke still didn't understand "she passed away," Peyton explained and Brooke bit her lip suddenly feeling guilty.

"I'm so sorry Peyton … I didn't …" she trailed and Peyton stopped her.

"Its all good Brooke you didn't know… besides I should really get used to telling people it has been like 6 years" Peyton said and shrugged.

"I'm still sorry" Brooke said and gave Peyton an apologetic smile. Finally changing the subject, Brooke felt someone's warm breath falling down on her neck she looked back and then she saw him take the cheer outfit from Brooke's hands. He held up one piece of the small articles of clothing.

"So you'll be wearing this soon huh?" Lucas asked and Brooke rolled her eyes as she placed her hands on her hips. "That'll be interesting," he said and he threw the clothes back into her hands.

"It sure will be … especially for you" she winked placing the clothes back into the bag and Lucas smiled shrugging.

"I'm not gonna lie to you … I'm really looking forward to seeing you in that little outfit" he said and bit his lip as he looked her up a down. Brooke laughed dryly.

"Wow" she said and rolled her eyes.

"So you know that wasn't very nice … just leaving me there all by myself at _your_ apartment." He said and emphasized the word your. She looked at him suspiciously.

"Oh and did I mention you forgot to lock your door this morning … I mean not that I don't under stand because I totally get the fact that my presence tends to make you girls forget almost everything going on but you should really remember next time." Lucas said with a playful smile. Brooke felt herself get hot. What if he had found something, something that leaked to her past? That was a stupid mistake.

"Lucas what the hell did you do inside my apartment?!" Brooke asked angrily with her hands crossed over her chest.

"Nothing but maybe once you get some furniture in that place we could do something together, actually you know we could always try it without the furniture" he said giving her a wink and she hit his arm.

"First of all NEVER happening and second of all stay the hell out of my apartment you pervert!" she said and the bell rang. Lucas laughed.

"Keep telling yourself it wont happen, we both know it will" he said and slapped her butt making her gasp as he walked away. Haley laughed and walked up to Brooke.

"So you're officially his new victim" Haley said and laughed as she watched Lucas walk off down the hall.

"What?" Brooke asked "there is no way in hell" Brooke assured Haley.

"Trust me Brooke he is very persistent, once he sets his eyes on something he likes, well to say the least he has to have it" Haley explained and Brooke rolled her eyes and crossed her hands over her chest.

"Well he is NOT getting me" Brooke assured Haley and Haley sighed shaking her head and laughing.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Brooke threw her bag onto the lunch table, slid on the bench and rested her elbows on the table with her head stressfully in her hands. Haley looked at Brooke curiously.

"Rough first day?" Haley asked curiously and Brooke looked up at her and rolled her eyes.

"Does Lucas sit with you guys at lunch?" Brooke asked avoiding the question and everyone in the group nodded. "Ugh!" she sighed her head falling back down into her hands. "Why don't you all just kill me already then?" Brooke asked with a sigh as she looked up at the group.

"I totally warned you" Haley said and took a drink from her water.

"You don't understand! I have him in four different classes! Plus in each class we are in talking distance! Ugh! I am so sick of hearing him … I actually think I am hallucinating and hearing him everywhere I go!" Brooke said causing Peyton and Haley to laugh. The rest of the group had created their own other conversations by now.

"Yeah that's usually how it goes… he is probably going to annoy you for a little longer but sooner or later Brooke you're going to start playing along in his little games … actually you kind of have already started to play along" Peyton said with a chuckle.

"No I haven't!" Brooke argued back with her mouth hanging open.

"Yes you have!" Haley and Peyton argued back together.

"Brooke you bicker and fight with him all the time … he enjoys it and so do you … I mean admit it Brooke, you're having fun with this." Haley said and Brooke sighed.

"All right maybe a little fun … but that's just because I enjoy torturing him" Brooke explained and Haley huffed.

"What!?" Brooke asked annoyed and Haley rolled her eyes before ignoring the subject

"Davis" Lucas called as he took a seat across the table and threw his bag on the table.

"Davis?" Haley asked looking at Lucas with an eyebrow raised "you're calling her by her last name now?" she asked, chuckled lightly, and rolled her eyes. She looked back over at Brooke and noticed that Brooke was starring out into the parking lot blankly. Haley looked out into the parking lot worried. There was nothing there though.

"Brooke? Brooke!" Haley grabbed Brooke's shoulder and shook her. Brooke immediately snapped out of it.

"Are you okay?" Haley asked looking Brooke in the eyes with worry

"Uhm … yea I'm fine … I have to go though … ill see you guys at practice after school" she said grabbing her things, getting up, walking away, but never taking her eyes off of the parking lot.

She saw him. She saw her father and she was sure of it. She felt her stomach twist in disgust and she gripped her stomach feeling the pain she always felt when she thought of him… the pain of fear. She ran quickly into the girls' restroom. A place she knew she was safe, a place with witnesses. She went into one of the stalls and sat in there.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

The day went on and she had convinced herself she was just hallucinating. It wasn't the first time she had seen him since she started her new life and she knew that no matter how hard she tried her memories of her parents would forever be burned into her mind. As she continued to think of him she felt the walls around her beginning to close. It just didn't make sense how things could be going so well and them BAM her parents were sitting right in front of her. She was joking around with her new friends having a goodtime and her father took over her mind. She just wished she could erase her memory of them.

She pushed the gym doors and walked over to the group of girls on the bleachers talking. She threw her bag down and sat down beside Haley and Peyton.

"Hey … we were just talking about you. What happened earlier?" Haley asked curiously.

"It was nothing … I just had to go, I wasn't feeling very good but I'm okay now." Brooke explained.

"Are you sure you're alright?" Peyton asked. Brooke nodded.

"I'm fine" Brooke assured them. "So what were you guys talking about?" Brooke asked changing the subject.

"Oh …we were just talking about this party this weekend … are you gonna go Brooke?" Peyton asked and Brooke sighed.

"I should be able to go if I can get a job," Brooke said.

"Oh right … about that I got you the job … you want to ride there with me tomorrow after school?" Haley asked and Brooke nodded with a smile. Her head turned when she heard the locker doors open. She watched as the boys ran out in a line.

"I guess we better start" Peyton sighed standing up and running down the bleachers whistling to get the girls attention. "Hurry up and do your stretches girls because we are gonna start in a few seconds." She yelled out and all the girls walked down the bleachers.

Brooke sat down on the floor expanding her right leg out with her left on against it. She bent down wrapping hr hands around her shoe and stretching her hamstring. After she did that to each leg she tried her splits. _Perfect_ she thought proudly.

"Hey the new girls flexible" a dark brown haired boy said stopping in his lap and giving her a wink.

"Tim you better get those damn legs moving before you owe me extra" the coached yelled glaring at the boy. Brooke chuckled.

"I bet your enjoying this" Haley said looking at Brooke with a smile. Brooke looked at her curiously. "You're the new excitement to tree hill," Haley explained and Brooke rolled her eyes.

"Trust me … I'm not that exciting" she said and then thought about it for a second. "Well actually I guess it just depends on what you mean by exciting" Brooke said with a laugh.

"Nice legs Davis" Lucas said as he ran by giving her a wink. Brooke rolled her eyes at him.

"Back at ya chubaka" she said looking down at his legs and winking. Haley laughed as Lucas ran off. "You know I don't think he realized how lame that comeback was considering guys are supposed to be hairy," Brooke said as her and Haley laughed together.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**BL-4ever21- ok well I owe you and the rest of the reviewers like the biggest apology ever! I am so sorry for my SERIOUSLY late update! I have good news though … life is finally getting back to normal, which means I can get back to writing Yay!!! Anyways back to your review … thank you so much for your review it means a lot to me! I am really happy you are liking the story and as for the breyton relationship what do you want? Should they be friends or enemies? Oh and I definitely think a breyton relationship will be developing soon. Thanks so much again and I hope you review for this chapter.**

**Long Live BRUCAS- hey! I am so happy you reviewed and I am so happy to hear you like the story so far! Also I wanted to apologize … my update was super late and I am super sorry! Thank goodness my life is back to normal and I can write again … anyways thanks again and I hope to see a review from you for this chapter!**

**Dianehermans- hello! I really need to apologize …I am so happy you reviewed and I am so happy to hear you like the story! I am so sorry for my SERIOUSLY late update! I have good news though … life is finally getting back to normal, which means I can get back to writing Yay!!! Anyways thanks again and I hope you review for this chapter!**

**Brulian equals forbidden love- hey! Thank you so much for the review! There will definitely be more brachel involved in the story! I am really happy you are liking the story but I owe you a huge apology I am so sorry for my SERIOUSLY late update! I have good news though … life is finally getting back to normal, which means I can get back to writing Yay!!! Anyways thanks again for the review and I hope I see a review from you for this chapter!**

**Tess mtiv- hey you! Well I think you've already read my apology for being such a horrible late updater! : [ Well anyways thank you so much for your review! Well please keep reading because I have great stuff coming your way and please review!**

**Tanya2byour21- hey! Thanks so much for your review but I really should say I am sorry! I am really happy you are liking the story but I owe you a huge apology I am so sorry for my SERIOUSLY late update! I have good news though … life is finally getting back to normal, which means I can get back to writing Yay!!! Anyways thanks so much for your review and please keep reading because I have lots of great things coming up for the story! Oh and please review**

**Brucas10-hi! I am really happy you are liking the story but I owe you a huge apology I am so sorry for my very late update! I have good news though … life is finally getting back to normal for me, which means I can finally get back to writing! Thank you so much for the review! Please stay with the story because I have loads of great stuff coming up … oh and please review**

**Gigga- hey! I am so happy you like the story! I was hoping I would get some reviews like the one you left me! It really made me smile… but I owe you an apology! I am so sorry for my very late update! I have good news though … life is finally getting back to normal for me, which means I can finally get back to writing! But please keep reading because the story is just about to get good and I would really like to read your reviews! Thanks again and please review!**


	4. Unfinished Buisness

**Chapter 4: Rating: M**

**Summary: Summary-** **BRUCAS AND VERY DIFFERENT! She was hurt, broken, and scared. She didn't want this life anymore so she was giving it up just like that. "Brooke" she said deciding on the name she had chose when she was eleven for her first baby girl "and Davis … Brooke Davis"**

**!Authors note! – Ok I get it! You all must be so sick of my apologies... jeesh i wouldnt be surprised if you hated me .... but I have good reason for my late update! first (there is more!) I went on vacation to Las Vegas for a week and I had no computer and then just to top it off I started having back problems! You'll never guess this but I have a rib popped out of place and all this stuff going on with my neck so I have been on bed rest forever!!!!!!!!! I finally got a laptop and now I can write! (Finally!!!!!!) I really am sorry but I hope you understand and I hope you still like the chapter/story! Also on a side note expect a really long chapter and some serious sexual content in this chapter ; )**

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"Alright so Karen says we finish our shift at 6:30 ... which means well have enough time to go home get ready for the game and then afterwards we have to get ready for the party" Haley said a huge smile on her face as she explained her usual Friday night schedule.

"Ok that's fine but can I ask you a question?" Brooke asked and Haley nodded the huge silly smile still planted on her face. "Why the hell are you smiling like that?" Brooke asked with a chuckle.

"Oh right … sorry about that … its just that this is your first real party since coming to tree hill and I cant help but be excited for you" Haley explained and Brooke laughed again.

"Boy you are weird" Brooke said looking down with a smile and shaking her head at her closest friend in tree hill.

"Sorry but I couldn't help my ease dropping … so your coming to the party Davis?" the firey red head Rachel said as she walked up next to Brooke. Brooke smiled when she heard Haley's huff … she could guarantee a roll of the eyes came with that huff.

"Uhm yeah I plan on it" Brooke said simply replying to her question

"Cool ...Ill see ya there. We should definitely do a couple of shots together," Rachel said winking at Brooke before walking away.

"I cant believe you are actually going to try and be friends with fire crotch over" Haley said looking over at Rachel and then rolling her eyes over towards Brooke who was laughing at the nickname Haley gave Rachel.

"Look whatever you and Rachel have against each other has nothing to do with me… she seems pretty cool to me hales" Brooke simply said and Haley huffed again.

"I guess if you consider two faced slut cool" Haley said causing Brooke to laugh again. They walked through the door of first period. They took their seats directly next to each other and began talking again … they were discussing their outfits for this party tonight when Haley stopped the conversation.

"Your lover's back … and starring at you again" Haley whispered as the light haired boy they noticed starring at Brooke yesterday walked through the door his eyes immediately on Brooke. The bell rang and Brooke gulped feeling his eyes on her as she turned around in her seat facing forward causing Haley to laugh at Brookes immediate dodge of his stare.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Brooke walked over to the table placing her books down on the table happily. Haley looked at her with her eyebrows raised.

"What? Lucas didn't bug you today?" Haley asked curiously and Brooke shrugged.

"He still bugged just on a normal level … its actually kind of suspicious but at least he isn't breathing down my neck" Brooke explained and Haley nodded understanding.

"Excuse my ease dropping again but maybe **that's** the reasoning for his 'normal but suspicious' bugging" Rachel said emphasizing the word 'that's' and pointing over to the full on makeout session Lucas was having with god knows who.

"Who is that!?" Haley asked curiously her eyes wide open and glued on the two.

"I would tell you but with Lucas sucking her face off I cant tell" Brooke said as she studied the two with her eyebrows creased together almost as if she was confused and angry.

"Jealous are you?" Haley asked turning her attention to Brooke. This time Brooke was the one to huff.

"Please I just want to know whose face he is detaching" Brooke said keeping attention on Lucas. "Finally" Brooke said as the couple let go of each other for air. The girls all scooted over to get a better view "OH MY FUCKING GOD" Brooke said her mouth dropping to the table.

"Its Peyton!" Haley said in shock as well.

"Again!?" Rachel asked shocked. "I thought they were history?!" Rachel said shocked.

"Apparently history repeats itself," Haley said still in shock.

"Wait they were together once?!" Brooke said even more shocked.

"Last year … for like the whole year" Rachel filled Brooke in.

"There coming over here … hurry Look Away!" Haley directed and they all turned around and pretended like they were in a serious conversation.

"Hey guys… what are you talking about?" Peyton asked as she took a seat with the girls and Lucas.

"Oh nothing just some boy that's been stalking Brooke … by the way did you guys notice that psycho lover is now starring you down at lunch too?" Haley asked nodding her head toward the boy from their first period who was looking at Brooke again.

Brooke looked over at him and gave him a small smile before turning and looking away.

"How cute … the mathlete has a little crush" Lucas said and laughed. Brooke reached across the table and slapped Lucas on the chest.

"Leave him alone … he's kind of cute … and he is probably really nice," Brooke said looking over at him with a smile. She didn't know if she actually liked this guy or if she was just saying all that to drive Lucas crazy … either way it made her smile.

"Br… Brooke" she heard a stutter and turned around shocked to find the boy from her first period standing behind her. Brooke turned around and faced him.

"Yes?" she asked with a smile.

"Uhm well … I can't believe I am about to do this" he muttered under his breath "… ok well I better just get it over with" he said Brooke smiled at how nervous he was. He ran his hands through his hair and looked her in the eyes with a beautiful smile. "Would you happen to have a date to the party tonight?" he asked and she smiled.

"No" she answered simply and Haley's eyebrows creased together in anger.

"Look I totally understand if this is out of the question, I mean you must think I am some weird nerd who …" he rambled and Brooke stopped him.

"I would love to go with you …" she said and she couldn't think of his name. She bit her bottom lip in embarrassment.

"Julian" he replied simply with a smile.

"So ill see you after the game?" Brooke asked and he nodded. He turned and walked away. Brooke stood up to throw away a paper she gasped in shock when she felt him pulling her into a soft kiss. To be honest she didn't expect it at all but she did enjoy it. She rested her hands on his shoulders and let their lips move together. A small cough interrupted the kiss and they pulled away realizing the rest of the world was still out there. She looked at Lucas (the cougher) with a glare.

"Uh …Bye Brooke" he said with a smile.

"Bye" she replied as she watched him walk away.

"Oh MY fucking god!" Rachel and Haley said together repeating Brooke's earlier words.

"I can't believe how attracted I am to him right now" Rachel said and bit her bottom lip watching him walk away. Suddenly Haley's face got sad.

"What? What's wrong hales?" Brooke asked worried.

"Now our Friday night schedule is screwed up!" Haley said with a frown. Brooke laughed and wrapped Haley into a hug.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Brooke and Haley walked into the small café.

"Hey Karen" Haley said smiling as she waked behind the counter. "This is Brooke" Haley said and pointed to Brooke before grabbing an apron and tying it around her waist.

"So you're the famous Brooke Davis, its nice to finally meet you," the short brunette haired woman said shaking Brookes hand with a smile. "Here you can go ahead and grab and apron and Haley will show you how everything works. Oh and Brooke its nice to have you here with us" Karen said before walking off taking orders from a table.

"She seems really nice" Brooke said grabbing an apron and wrapping it around her waist.

"She is" Haley said simply "ok you can take the counter" she said and handed Brooke a towel "basically you give the people sitting at the counter their food, take their order, and clean their mess up … you know be a waitress" Haley said simply and walked away making Brooke smile. She took a deep breath and looked at the people sitting at the bar. She grabbed a coffee pot and refilled a mans cup with a smile.

_So far so good_ she thought proudly. She turned around and placed the pot of coffee back on the heat. She turned back towards the counter and picked up the latest set of plates that were left. Once she placed the dishes into the sick she walked back over to the counter wiping it off with the towel.

She looked out the café door and her heart stopped along with the rest of her body. There he was again… her dad in the flesh. Just standing there across the street staring her straight in the eyes. She didn't know why but seeing him again had the power to paralyze her. Suddenly the person walking into the café blocked her view of him. She tried to look around the person but by the time her view was perfect he was gone… just like he flew into thin air. She starred blankly out into the streets confused.

"Hellllloooo!" Lucas said waving his hand in front of Brookes face to get her attention. Brooke shook her head and closed her eyes snapping herself back into life. "You alright?" Lucas asked actually worried.

"Uhm … yeah I uhm ...I just thought I saw someone I knew from a while ago" Brooke said looking briefly past him again to see the empty streets. She took a deep breath as she finished wiping the counter. "What are you doing here anyway? Deciding to harass me at work too huh?" Brooke asked with a smile trying to make herself forget about her dad.

"Sorry to break the news to ya Davis but not everything is about YOU… my mom owns the place I'm here everyday" Lucas said with a mischievous smile. Brooke sighed.

"Yeah I forgot about that … Haley told me Karen was your mom but I totally forgot which is a bad thing because I really didn't get to think this whole thing out … now that I work here it just gives you more time to bug me. Great" Brooke sighed under her breath before she placed a plate of food in front of one of the customers offering them a small smile.

"I guess so," Lucas said with a smirk and then it got quiet as brook changed the coffee filters and Lucas fidgeted with a napkin tearing it into small pieces. He decided to break the silence and just ask her.

"So you're going to the party with the mathlete huh?" Lucas asked and Brooke turned around smiling at him because she was waiting for this to come up.

"Yes I am … and I think it might even make this party a little more fun… for me anyway" Brooke said with a giggle as she bit her bottom lip thinking of what the possibilities were for tonight. Lucas laughed dryly.

"What?" she asked rolling her eyes at him.

"I wouldn't get too excited … he doesn't have much to offer" Lucas said simply.

"Well he definitely has more to offer than you" she lied, as she looked him up and down. She knew that she was attracted to him and as she looked at him she realized it was going to get harder to lie about that. His deep blue eyes were like an ocean you could just loose yourself in completely and his perfectly carved, chiseled, and not to mention tanned body didn't help.

"You pull off lying about a lot of stuff Davis but you can not even compare me to Julian" he said as he fiddled with a straw wrapper.

"Aww so you do know his name" Brooke said but Lucas didn't get a chance to reply when his mom came up behind him giving him a kiss on the cheek. Brooke smiled a genuine smile… Lucas was lucky to have a mom like that, it was the kind of mom she had wanted her whole life.

"How was your day?" Karen asked and typed something into the cash register.

"Fine ma" Lucas replied simply.

"That's good you want something to eat … I could have our newest employee bring you a muffin or slice of pie" Karen offered and Lucas smiled at Brooke.

"Nah that's alright ma … as much as I would love for Brooke here to bring me a muffin I have plans to see Peyton before the game" Lucas said and Brooke stuck her tongue at him.

"Alright … well good luck at the game tonight" Karen said giving him another quick kiss in the cheek.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"Ravens! Ravens! Ravens! Ravens!" the cheers echoed throughout the huge beach house. Brooke smiled as she watched the team carry Nathan and Lucas into the house. Lucas and Nathan had huge proud grins on. Just as Haley said it was only a true party for the two devoted basketball players if they won the game.

Brooke turned around as she felt a pair of hands on her hips. "Here's your drink" Julian said handing her a plastic red cup filled with alcohol. It was quite for a moment. She bit her lip and laughed to fill the silence between them.

"You really gotta loosen up Julian … just have a little fun … like uhm" she looked around the house for something to entertain them, to get their date _really_ started up.

"How about a dance?" he suggested pointing to the people dancing and Brooke shook her head and bit her lip while squinting her eyes, as she looked some more through the house.

"No… no, we need something better than that, come on" she said as she found their first event of the night. Grabbing his hand she led him into the kitchen "excuse me" she repeated as she made her way through the crowded kitchen.

She finally reached the kitchen counter and let go of Julian's hand as she hopped onto the counter. The boys in the place drooled as they looked at her perfect body. She looked down at the guy behind the counter who was pouring the drinks tonight.

"I need a couple of body shots." She said simply and lay down across the counter. "Come here" she called Julian over and lifted up her shirt showing off her flat and toned belly.

"Go ahead" she said simply. He smiled and shrugged giving her belly a soft and slow lick. The guy behind the counter sprinkled some sugar where Julian left his saliva and then placed a shot glass filled with vodka in between Brooke's breasts. She grabbed a lime and placed it in between her teeth and gave him a wink along with a mischievous smile. He took a deep breath as the crowd cheered for him to do the shot.

He took his time as licked the sweetness off of her smooth and silky body. He got every last grain of sugar from her stomach and then he looked down at the shot glass and grabbed it with his lips drinking down the throat-burning alcohol. He brought his lips to hers and sucked the juice from the lime while at the same time kissing her softly. He pulled away grabbing the lime and throwing it god knows where and then quickly returning to her lips.

Once they pulled away from the kiss Brooke bit her bottom lip in lust. Her mouth literally drooled over Julian right now. One of the perks about Julian was that he _really _knew how to kiss. She sat up and looked at Julian. She again bit her bottom lip before saying "my turn" he looked at her shocked as she hopped off the bar.

"What?" he asked completely shocked.

"I said …" she grabbed the hem of his shirt and softly lifted it up "its my turn" she said as she discarded his shirt. She pushed him onto the counter and took a good look at his body.

She was actually really surprised. For being "the mathlete" his body was almost as perfectly toned as Lucas' she shook her head at the thought of Lucas. She realized he should be the last thing on her mind right now.

She took a soft and slow lick up his abdomen. The guy again sprinkled the wet spot with sugar and right above the line of sugar laid the vodka-filled shot glass. Julian smiled and placed the lime into his mouth. She smiled as she thought of a way to make this a little bit more fun.

She hopped onto the counter and crawled over and on top of him. She softly licked off every grain of sugar beginning at his pants line all the way up to the shot glass. She then grabbed the shot glass with her mouth and drank down every drop of the vodka. While placing the shot glass above Julian's head she dipped back down reaching his lips and sucking on the sour fruit.

Just like Julian, she got rid of the lime and began to kiss him. It was her first real make out in Tree Hill. The crowd cheered. Once Brooke and Julian hopped off of the counter she saw Lucas standing across the kitchen looking at her with an upset face and his arms crossed across his chest. He turned around to face Peyton ignoring Brooke.

She sighed. "Alright _now_ we can dance," she said grabbing his hand and leading him to the dance floor.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

About four body shots and six and a half beers later Brooke was **drunk**. Her hips swung to the music as she grinded against Julian. The song ended and she sighed.

"You havin fun?" she asked and he laughed.

"What do you think?" he asked sarcastically.

"Good" she said simply "so look I'm gonna go upstairs and use the ladies but ill be right back" she said with a smile.

"Ok" he agreed simply "ill be right here waiting for you" he assured her and she gave him a quick kiss before making her way through the crowd and up the stairs. She opened the master bedroom door and was very surprised to see no one in the bed. She walked into the bathroom and looked at herself in the mirror. Luckily she had a lot of experience with being drunk so she quickly touched up her face.

She placed her lip-gloss into her bag and sighed looking back up into the mirror. She gasped before her heart stopped and she felt like all the air had been sucked right out of her body. There he was again. WHY? Why was she seeing him?! He couldn't possibly be here! She rubbed her eyes softly and turned aroung. _Nothing_. She sighed and shook her head at the hallucinations.

She walked out of the bathroom and she went to grab the doorknob to let herself out of the master bedroom but she was stopped when a hand grasped her arm. She felt her heart stop yet again. She turned around and slapped the person without even thinking about it.

"Ow! What the fuck Brooke!?" Lucas yelled and looked at her shocked.

She covered her mouth in shock when she realized she just smacked Lucas. "Oh my god!" she said and touched the red mark on his cheek "are you ok?" she asked biting her bottom lip nervous that she would have to explain her automatic reflex. "I am so sorry … I just … I wasn't expecting it and I got all defensive!" she rambled

"I'm fine" he said simply and sighed.

"I really am sorry Lucas" she apologized again and Lucas laughed.

"Am I hearing this right? Is Brooke Davis really apologizing to me?" he asked and she immediately rolled her eyes at him.

"If your gonna get all stupid then goodbye Lucas" she said and headed for the door again. He grabbed her arm again but this time with more force. Her turned her around and kissed her. It was totally unexpected. He let his hand begin with caressing her cheek and he slowly let his hand slide down her arm and then to the small of her back where he pulled her even closer to him. She groaned with pleasure as she felt their bodies squeeze up against each other. It usually took more than this but she felt that ache in between her legs and she knew she had to stop. She pushed him away.

"What The Fuck do you think your doing Lucas?!" she yelled her best but it wasn't much because honestly she wanted this as bad as he did. He rolled his eyes at her.

"You know you like it Brooke, just give in" he said getting closer to her and letting his hot breath glide over Brookes neck. For a second she smiled with pleasure and then her head snapped back into concentration. She pushed him away with an angry face.

"You are with one of my best friends Lucas there is no way in hell you … we can be doing this!" she corrected herself. "Besides you disgust me and I want you far away from me." She said and let her arms cross over her chest in anger.

"Who Peyton? We aren't serious just benefits," he said with a shrug and Brooke huffed.

"Does she know that?" Brooke asked.

"Brooke I am serious right now! No more games … I want you" he said simply and she almost felt like his words had melted her _I want you_. How long had she wished for someone to say those words … for someone other than her sick father to want her and mean it.

"So…" he said and took a step towards her "just…" he continued and dipped his head down to her neck "give in" he said simply and sucked on her neck softly. She felt the hair on the back of her neck stand up and she felt the shivers go down her spine. She knew what she was doing was wrong but honestly she didn't care anymore. She wanted it and she wanted it bad. _She wanted him _and so she let herself go and gave in.

She pulled away and pushed him up against the door. She ran her hand to the back of his neck and let her fingers run through his hair as she kissed him. She let one hand slide down to the doorknob and she locked the door. Then she lifted both hands back up to his neck.

She wrapped her arms around his neck as he lifted her up. She wrapped her legs around his waist and he carried her over and sat her on the desk in the corner. She unwrapped her legs and released her mouth for a brief second as she removed his shirt. She immediately pulled him back to her lips. Her hands fell from his neck to his rock hard abs. She smiled in satisfaction as she felt his perfectly toned stomach. She loved the way he felt so soft yet as hard as a rock.

He let her hands roam wherever they wanted. His hands moved down to her legs sitting on the desk, his hand roamed up and down her thigh slowly making their way up to her pants button. He undid the button and the zipper. They both worked and struggled to get the pants off of her. He quickly moved on to her shirt, he lifted it up quickly and they heard a rip. She squealed in anger that he just ripped her shirt and slapped him across the face. He laughed.

He looked at her in amazement. She was even more perfect than he thought. _How could someone possibly be so beautiful?_

"What?" she asked "what are you looking at?" she asked again curiously. He shook his head and kissed her again. Her hands moved down to his pants. She quickly in a couple seconds undid button, zipper, and dropped his pants to the floor. His hands reached her back and slid down and onto her butt. He removed the soft and lacey underwear quickly.

She moaned as she felt her bare skin on the cold, hard desk. His lips moved away from her lips and kissed her jaw softly and then down to her neck. She closed her eyes and threw her head back in pleasure as he sucked on her neck. He moved down to her chest and kissed the swell of her breast softly. She loved the way his soft lips ran over her skin.

He reached his hand to the small of her back and let it slide up to her bra. Like a true professional he unfastened the bra quickly. He let the bra fall to the floor and he looked down at her. He groaned in pleasure and excitement at the sight of her. She laughed softly before his lips made their way back to her breasts. He opened his mouth and sucked softly on her, he loved the way it felt.

His hands now ran up her leg. Starting from the knee and making their way up to her thighs. One hand softly slid in between her legs and rubbed against her. She felt the ache there get more intense. He softly ran his finger over her and then into her. Her grip on the edge of the desk tightened as he slipped another finger into her. He loved how wet she was.

She moaned in pure pleasure. Her elbows were shaking because of how weak the feeling was making her. With all the strength she had she reached over to his waist and in one swift movement dropped his boxers to the floor.

"Oh god" she said not only cause the feeling he was giving her was amazing but because the sight of him was amazing. "Luke now" she pleaded knowing that she wouldn't be able to hold herself for much longer.

He nodded in agreement understanding the way she felt. He put his hands on her hips and pulled her closer to him. Just like that he…

"Brooke!? Are you in there?" Brooke's eyes looked over to the door and she bit her lip feeling the rush of guilt run over her.

"NO! Its me Lucas!" Luke yelled and Brooke let out a breath in relief that she had been holding since she heard Julian's voice.

"Have you seen Brooke?" he asked and Lucas sighed in frustration.

"No Julian … look I am kind of busy at the moment. Can we talk about this later?" Lucas asked and they heard chuckles on the other side of the door.

"No problem" Julian said and both of them sighed as they heard the footsteps get further.

Brooke pushed Lucas away and hopped off of the desk. She grabbed her panties off of the floor sliding them on as quickly as she could.

"Whoa!? What are you doing?" Lucas asked looking at Brooke with confusion. She glared at him.

"You cant seriously think I am still gonna go through with this can you?" Brooke asked angrily and Lucas chuckled.

"Well yea! Why the hell not?" he asked and Brooke through her hands up in disbelief.

"My date just knocked on the door while we were about to…." She trailed and Lucas sighed.

"I thought we got through this Brooke? Just screw the fucking mathlete and give in!" Lucas argued.

"I would screw him but it seems I am to busy screwing you!" she began to raise her voice. She turned around and picked her bra off of the desk snapping it back on quickly. Lucas just stood there looking at her with disbelief. She looked up at him with a shocked face.

"What are you doing just standing there?! Get you damn clothes on!" she said and threw his boxers at him. He pulled on the boxers and looked up noticing Brooke was fully dressed already. She straightened out her hair and headed for the door.

"Wait just a minute!" he said grabbing her arm. "So now what?!" Lucas asked

"Now nothing! Look we did what we did and its done … and it wont happen again. This was a big mistake Lucas" Brooke said.

"You can say all you want Brooke but we both know its all lies going right through your teeth" Lucas argued. Brooke looked down knowing that he was right, nothing would ever be the same again.

"I guess well just have to wait and see" Brooke said and turned around for the door again.

"Hey!" he called again and she turned back around. "What the hell am I supposed to do about this?" he asked looking down at his erection.

"I don't know … jack it off … or think of Haley naked" Brooke said and with that left the room.

"Ok eww!" he said at the thought.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Brooke walked over to the bar and grabbed a plastic cup of beer. She took a sip and looked throughout the crowd for Julian. She felt his hands on her hip and she turned around with a smile.

"Hey … I've been looking for you" Brooke said and Julian looked at her surprised.

"I could say the same about you" he confessed and looked her up and down. "What happened to your shirt?" he asked grabbing the torn part.

"Oh well to be honest I was being nosey and going through the Scott's closet and while trying on one item of clothing a hanger caught onto it and ripped it," she said and Julian laughed.

"Figures" he said

"Yeah I was practically having sex with the Mrs. clothes" she said and felt her stomach tie in a knot.

He laughed again "so look Haley is looking for you … I told her you would meet her in the front. She kept talking about not being able to find Lucas … I don't know what's going on but she seemed kind of frustrated." Julian said and Brooke nodded.

"Ill be back" she said and gave him a kiss on the cheek before heading for Haley.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**authors note: well again I am so very sorry for the TOTALLY late update! My neck is actually starting to hurt so I wont be able to do the individual thank yous this chapter but I would really appreciate some review letting me know the thoughts you had for this chapter! Thanks for your patience and again I am so sorry!**


	5. Seaside

Chapter 5: Seaside. Rating: M

**Summary: Summary-** **BRUCAS AND VERY DIFFERENT! She was hurt, broken, and scared. She didn't want this life anymore so she was giving it up just like that. "Brooke" she said deciding on the name she had chose when she was eleven for her first baby girl "and Davis … Brooke Davis"**

**!Authors note! – Well I think we all know what I would usually say here but this time I am not going to because even I am sick of hearing my lame apologies! To be completely honest with you I had started this chapter about a month ago and then I lost my best friend and I kind of went on a hiatus but I have gotten over that and am happier than ever so expect lots of new chapters! I realize that I have the most absolutely AMAZING reviewers ever and you do not deserve all this waiting! I hope you enjoy this one and it was worth the wait! Well the chapter is called seaside, a song by the kooks! (The guys voice is beyond sexy!)**

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"You did what?!" Haley asked with her mouth dropped down to the floor in shock.

"I know and I feel really guilty Hales" Brooke confessed. "Stop looking at me like that!" Brooke said as Haley gave her a stern look.

"Sorry…" Haley apologized. "But we need to back up! What were you thinking? What about Peyton?" Haley asked and Brooke looked at Haley confused.

"What do you mean what about Peyton? Lucas said they were just friends with benefits" Brooke said and Haley sighed.

"Maybe in his eyes but definitely not in Peyton's. All she could talk about last night was Lucas … she thinks "they are really going to make it this time'" Haley said with her fingers in the air using finger quotes.

"Oh my god!" Brooke said and fell down onto Haley's bed, grabbing a pillow and screaming into it. She removed the pillow and looked up at the ceiling fan spinning around, it was hot as hell. "I can't believe this is happening … I mean really could it get any worse?" Brooke asked completely frustrated.

"What does Julian think?" Haley asked and Brooke looked up at her with her eyebrows raised.

"Do you really think that I would tell him? Haley I am a lot of things but I am not stupid!" Brooke said and Haley nodded in agreement. "I am so screwed up Hales. Normally I would never say this but I need a shrink or something" Brooke sighed.

"I'm your shrink" Haley winked as the doorbell rang. Haley stood up and grabbed Brooke's hand. "Come on Ms. Davis, we have company" Haley said and Brookes stomach tightened into a knot. They walked into the living room and Brooke slumped onto the couch as Haley opened the door.

"Hey" Haley greeted and allowed Lucas and Peyton to come in.

"So who are we waiting for?" Lucas said and took a seat on the couch beside Brooke and then Peyton beside him.

"Rachel of course" Haley huffed and Brooke stood up walking into the kitchen and grabbing a beer out of the fridge. Lucas could feel the tension. He knew Brooke didn't stand up cause she was thirsty, she felt awkward and there was no denying it. Brooke opened her beer and then walked to the back of the apartment.

Lucas cleared his throat. "So is there anything else we need to pack up?" he asked offering his help.

"You know what Luke … there are a couple of bags in my room, you can put those in the car," Haley suggested and Lucas got up gladly and walked down the hall and into Haley's room. He saw that Brooke was lying on the bed with a pillow over her face and a beer in her hand. He could see a small piece of skin between the top of her shorts and the bottom of her shirt. Lucas took a deep breath and shut Haley's door behind him.

Brooke quickly took the pillow off of her face and sat up realizing there was someone else in the room with her. She sighed when she saw it was Lucas.

"What do you want?" she snapped and Lucas looked at her shocked.

"I am getting a bag for Haley … I thought I would kill two birds with one stone and ask what the hell is wrong with you" Lucas said and looked around the room for the bag.

She huffed and took a drink from her beer before lying back down and completely ignoring him.

"Brooke just fucking tell me and stop acting like a two year old!" Lucas argued and Brooke sat up looking at him with daggers.

"Where do I begin Lucas? Maybe starting with the fact that you're a complete asshole and a liar!" Brooke raised her voice and Lucas gave her a look telling her to shut up so no one could hear them.

"Why Lucas? So Peyton wont hear? Oh but I thought you two were just 'friends with benefits' your such a dick!" Brooke said and crossed her arms across her chest in anger.

"We are! … I wasn't lying to you, so I have no idea what the fuck you are talking about." Lucas said simply and Brooke just rolled her eyes.

"Right Lucas … that's why Peyton thinks 'you guys are really gonna make it this time' you suck at lying" Brooke said and stood up drinking another chug from her beer.

"Wait what?! She said that?" Lucas asked and Brooke laughed dryly. "You've got to be kidding me … that must be why she has been attached to my hip the past few days." Lucas said and Brooke shrugged.

"Look I really don't know anything about the two of you and your relationship and to be honest I really don't give a fuck … my whole point is your and asshole and I never want to speak about what happened last night … it was a drunk mistake" Brooke said simply and walked out the door before Lucas could say anything.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"This piece of shit is heavy" Rachel complained as she dragged the heavy ice chest through the sand.

"Relax … were almost there" Brooke said and looked down the beach. "Which pit do you want to set up at hales?" Brooke asked and looked at the multiple bonfire pits.

"The one right in front of you" Haley said and Brooke placed the blankets she had in one hand down and then she unfolded the fold out chairs in her other hand. Everybody did their part and set up what they brought out.

"I'm gonna go back and get the rest" Brooke said and walked back to the parking lot. Once she reached the pavement she heard footsteps trying to catch up with her.

"So are you just going to ignore me now or what?" Lucas asked as he reached her. She grabbed the stuff from the trunk and shrugged.

"Pretty much yeah … that was my plan" Brooke said and walked off leaving the rest for Lucas to pick up. Brooke reached the sand and everything was set up and their pit.

"Alrighty here is your bag hales" Brooke said and handed her a beach bag. "And this one is mine" Brooke said and dropped hers down on the blanket she planned on laying out on. She swiftly removed her shirt and shorts coincidently just as Lucas walked up. She felt herself get nervous when she noticed him looking. She shrugged it off and sat down on her blanket. She grabbed her sun tanning lotion out from her bag and opened the bottle.

"Did you need help putting that on?" Lucas asked with a smirk on his face causing Brooke to roll her eyes.

"Lucas!" Peyton said in shock and slapped him on the stomach.

"No thanks dirt bag … I got it" Brooke assured him and rubbed the lotion down her already smooth and tan legs. Once Brooke finished with her tanning lotion she put her glasses on and laid face down just as the rest of the girls did.

"You guys are boring as hell … this is the beach you're supposed to have fun not sleep!" Lucas said and all the girls ignored him "lets go to the water Nate" Lucas said and Lucas and Nathan walked down to the water.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

She hadn't realized it but she had dozed off into sleep and she probably would have kept sleeping peacefully too if she didn't feel a sharp feeling crash onto her back. She woke up screaming in terror. She had been dreaming of her father she was dreaming that he had found her and was chasing after her with a knife. Luckily the sharp pain that crashed into her back wasn't the knife it was a bottle of ice-cold water that Lucas had poured on her back. She was freezing especially since the breeze had picked up considering it was dawn. She looked up at his laughing face and stood up smacking him repeatedly on the chest.

"You are the biggest dick I have ever met!!!!!" she said and pounded his chest as he continue to laugh. "Ugh! Your lucky I don't fucking kill your ass!" Brooke said and tried to wipe all the water that was sliding down her. She turned around and saw everybody laughing. Everyone that is except for Peyton, which made her extremely nervous but she quickly ignored it.

"It is not funny guys!" Brooke said.

"It was pretty funny Brooke" Haley said and Brooke rolled her eyes.

"Whatever … its on asshole!" Brooke said and flipped him off with both hands.

"Right back at you!" Lucas said simply and sat down.

"I can't believe that we leave for the secret classic week next weekend" Haley said as it popped into her mind.

"Oh my god I know … we better win that damn trophy after being stuck out there in the middle of nowhere for a week!!" Rachel said as Brooke got up and grabbed a water bottle from the chest taking a drink. Her heart stopped as she saw her dad's sports car. In the drivers seat sat her dad and his evil smirk. She swallowed nervously and almost threw up. A car passed by the sports car and suddenly he was gone, no longer in the drivers seat.

"Brooke! Hello…." Haley called out trying to catch her attention. Brooke shook her head and snapped back into reality.

"Sorry" she said and looked back over at the car. She sighed in relief.

"You look like you just saw a ghost," Haley said and Brooke nodded.

"Yeah I know … sorry guys but I think I'm gonna go for a little walk." Brooke said and walked off towards the water. Everybody watched her curiously.

"Some times that girl can be really fishy" Rachel pointed out "I think she is hiding something … and something big" Rachel said as Haley poured everyone a cup of beer.

"Actually I agree with you Rachel …I was actually kind of thinking maybe we should find out what it is… I mean just think about it she has no parents, she came from god knows where, she has been acting really weird … I mean the list goes on. What if what she is hiding could affect us?" Peyton said and Haley shook her head.

"No way… it's none of your business … I mean how would you feel if she went snooping in your life. When she is ready she'll tell us" Haley argued and Rachel shrugged.

"I agree. That would be really fucked up to snoop through her past that she obviously had a problem with" Lucas said

"What is it with you anyways Lucas? Do you like her?" Peyton asked and Lucas looked at her in shock.

"That's non of your business either Peyton … you know you have been putting your nose in places they shouldn't be lately and as a matter of fact I think we need to talk" Lucas said figuring this would be a moment to break the news.

"Talk about what?" Peyton asked confused.

"Do you really want to do this in front of everyone?" Lucas asked and Peyton shrugged.

"Why the hell not?" Peyton asked and Lucas sighed.

"Fine" Lucas said and began "you realized we aren't an item right?" Lucas asked and Peyton looked at him like he was crazy.

"What are you talking about?" Peyton asked confused.

"I thought I was clear that this relationship was strictly friends with benefits" Lucas said simply and Peyton looked at him now angry.

"So what your saying is all you wanted out of me was a couple of good fucks?" Peyton asked.

"If I am being completely honest … yea" he shrugged. Peyton's mouth dropped and she threw her cup of beer on Lucas.

"Fuck you asshole" Peyton said angrily and crossed her arms across her chest.

"You know what … I'm just gonna walk away and let you cool off and think about if I ever once said we were together" Lucas said and wiped his alcohol wet face before walking off.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

She sat on the empty lifeguard post looking out into the purple and orange sky. Nobody was even at the beach anymore and if they were they were getting their bonfires set up. She sat and just watched the waves crash against each other, she watched the flock of birds fly through the sky, and the hundreds of tiny people on the distance walking on the dock.

As she watched all this she tried to think about how she was in such a peaceful place but inside she had no peace at all. What had her parents done to her? She wondered if she would ever fully escape her life. She wanted to say yes … that one day she would forget it all and it would be like it never happened. She knew though, she knew that her old life was a part of her and it always would be. She tried to think of when was there a moment she didn't think of her old life. She couldn't find it. She took a swig of the bottle of vodka she had bought with her fake ID.

"Where'd you get that?" Lucas asked as he walked up to the lifeguard post with his hands dug into his pockets.

"Bought it with this" she said and handed him her ID.

"Amy Davison" he read aloud. "Nice" he said and handed her the ID back. He took a seat beside her and watched the sun slowly set.

"You reek of alcohol dude," Brooke said as she got a whiff of him.

"Yea you can thank Peyton for that" Lucas said laughing and shaking his head.

"You guys fighting?" Brooke asked with a smile before taking another long drink from her bottle.

"Nope … I just broke the news to her that I never intended to be her 'boyfriend'" Lucas said and took the bottle that Brooke was offering him from her hands.

"Nice" Brooke said and took the bottle back and chugged the last of it down. She grabbed the other bottle she had bought and handed it to Lucas to open. He took it and looked at her shocked.

"Damn girl your thirsty!" Lucas said and opened the bottle "are you drunk?" he asked.

"A little, but not enough" she said and took the bottle.

"I see," he said and Lucas gulped. "So you wanna play a little game of 20 questions?" Lucas asked and Brooke shrugged.

"Why not?" Brooke said simply.

"You go first," Lucas suggested and Brooke sighed.

She thought for a second before asking, "what the hell is the deal with you and Peyton?" she asked and Lucas shrugged.

"Well we went out for about a year in middle school and then we broke up for god knows what reason. Sure enough we got back together last year but well she kind of had something that went down with Nathan" Lucas said and Brooke looked over at him shocked.

"Wait she cheated on you and slept with Nathan? Were Haley and Nathan together? And if so haw the hell are you all friends still?" Brooke asked and Lucas laughed at her rambling.

"Yes she cheated and slept with Nathan, yes Nathan and Haley were together but we all know Haley … she is determined to be with Nathan forever. Nathan is just really lucky he had the excuse of being REALLY drunk. I think we all just moved on with our lives and learned to forget that night," Lucas explained and Brooke let out a deep breath.

"Wow sometimes you people amaze me … if I was Haley I would have used that bitch to clean the sidewalk." Brooke said and Lucas chuckled. "Your turn" Brooke said.

He decided to start off slow "where are you from?" he asked.

"You suck at this game. Los Angeles, California." She said simply. "Alright do you ever see yourself or plan on getting back together with her and for real?" Brooke asked and Lucas sighed.

"No way" he said simply. "Is there anything you miss about your 'old life'" Lucas asked and Brooke took a deep breath and heard the loud laughter she knew best of her old best friend ring through her ears.

"Alison" she said closing her eyes and taking a deep breath. She opened her eyes and looked at Lucas. "She was my best friend and the hardest part about leaving," she said and Lucas saw the tears welling up in her eyes. She sucked up the tears and changed the subject as best she could. "Alright, why are you such an asshole?"

He looked down and completely avoided looking her in the eyes. "If I am being completely honest … I started being an ass after the whole thing that happened with Peyton." Lucas admitted and looked in the opposite direction from Brooke.

"Wow she really did a number on you huh?" Brooke asked and Lucas took a deep breath and simply nodded.

"She was my first everything, or at least what I thought was my everything." He explained.

"What do you mean 'thought'? You don't think so anymore?" Brooke asked and Lucas took a deep breath.

"I honestly don't know … I mean when I thought I 'loved' her I was young and obviously an idiot. This is about to sound really corny but it's the truth … I just didn't know what love felt like and something tells me it wasn't what I had with Peyton." Lucas explained.

"Wow" Brooke said simply and Lucas looked up at her.

"What?" he asked

"I just cant believe your actually telling me all this" Brooke said and Lucas shrugged.

"Its not like you'll remember it tomorrow anyways" he said and tapped the bottle she had in her hand.

"Oh believe me ill remember" she said and took a drink from the bottle "you know what Luke? You should act like this more often" Brooke said

"Act like what?" he asked with an eyebrow raised curiously.

She searched her head for the right word "normal. I mean I think this is the first time we have actually had a functional conversation," she said and there was a silence "I like it." She admitted placing her hand on his knee and Lucas looked at her shocked.

"Don't get too excited its your turn … and make it interesting" Brooke said and took a deep breath of the fresh salty air.

He searched through his head for a question to lighten the mood. "Who'd you lose it to?" Lucas asked with a smirk. Brooke looked at him and took a long drink of the vodka. When she asked for an interesting question she didn't realize what she was getting herself into. She didn't know whether to get up and walk away or just tell him. She looked at the ocean and thought. She had been wanting and dying to tell somebody, it had been eating at her and here was her chance. She just didn't know if Lucas Scott was the person she wanted to tell. Still would she take her chance to let it all out?

She looked up at him. She starred into his lost deep blue eyes. She looked at his handsome face and his hair, which had wind blowing through it. It was then that her question from earlier was answered. She realized that the only time she had completely forgot about her old life was last night when she was with Lucas. She made up her mind.

"Lucas before I answer this you have to swear on your grave that it is a total and complete secret!" she said and pointed at him. He looked at her confused but nodded.

"I swear on my life I wont say a word," he promised.

"My dad" she said simply without looking at him.

"Wait what?" Lucas asked shocked.

"That's why I am here Lucas, for the past 6 years I … I was raped by my bastard of a father" she said it with pure disgust.

"You … you just left and came here? Hold on wait! If it's alright with you can you just explain from the beginning?" he asked and turned toward her looking at her face. She gulped and he could see she was nervous. He softly slipped his hand in hers and squeezed it. "You can do it … you have got to talk to someone about this and at this point I am all ears Brooke" he promised holding her hand in a comforting manor.

"Alright well I guess I should start by confessing my real name **is** actually Amy Davison but don't worry I really am sixteen. This thing with my dad started when I was ten and so many times I was told to turn my parents in to do something about it and I never did. I just let it go on because I was too scared to do anything." She said shaking her head at the thought of it all.

"It was my birthday and I came home from school and there he was. Just waiting to … whatever word you want to use. It was my birthday and the last thing I wanted near me was him. So I ran hoping to get away but of course he caught me and daddy dearest hated it when I cried so when the tears came running he slapped me over and over. He did what he wanted with me and then signed a check for my birthday and left just like that" she explained with her eyes closed as she remembered every detail of that night.

"Then I made up my mind … I was gonna leave and never come back." She said and took a deep breath "so I packed every bit of my belongings from makeup and towels to my entire closet. Put it all in his car and just kept driving until I felt I was somewhere safe" she said and looked at Lucas in the eyes. She looked at him surprised when she noticed his blue eyes were glossy with tears.

"Its nothing to get upset about really … I got out" she said and gave him a smile. "I think the only part I cant live with is he is still with me in one way or another. I keep seeing him … everywhere! He is in my mirror, he is in cars, he's at school, and he's just everywhere haunting me! I wish that I could just get rid of him." She sighed

"You wanna know a secret? I think the only time I completely forgot him was last night when I was with you. He wasn't there … when I slept with other guys they always reminded me of him and I would instantly get disgusted but for some reason you were different. Every little touch, every kiss, it was all different" she confessed and Lucas gulped. She took another drink from the bottle and handed it to Lucas who took a drink.

She stood up and dusted off any extra sand on her ass. "I can't believe I am actually going to ask this but …you wanna do me a favor?" she asked looking down at him.

"Anything" he said simply looking up at her.

"Help me forget it again" she said and put her hand out for him to grab. He grabbed her hand and pushed him self up. He looked her in her hazel eyes.

"How do you want me to do that?" he asked and Brooke shrugged walking down the lifeguard post and reaching the sand.

"However you want," she said looking back at him with a deep dimpled smile. He smiled back at her and ran down the lifeguard post straight at her. He picked her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist holding onto him tight as he ran into the empty water. They fell down splashing into the water. She swam up and splashed him.

"This wasn't exactly what I was thinking asshole," she said and he laughed.

"You said however I wanted" he said and splashed her back.

"Ugh!" she groaned and pushed his head down and into the water. He came back up from the water and grabbed her waist pulling her close to him. She wrapped her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck. He dipped his head in and kissed her softly with a smile on his face. He chuckled into her lips and she pulled away looking at him curiously.

"I just can't believe your actually letting me," Lucas said and Brooke rolled her eyes.

"Well don't ruin it for yourself" she said and he nodded in agreement before dipping his head back in and kissing her. He let his fingers trace up and down her back as he kissed her. Every so often his hands would slip down her sides and his finger would slide under her bathing suits strings. She pulled away and let go of him smiling. She swam away from him.

"Where are you going?" he asked curiously.

"I am not about to miss the bonfire" she said simply and walked up the sand. He rolled his eyes and shook his head at her before following her up the sand.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"Hey there you two are" Haley said as she noticed Brooke and Lucas walking up to there pit. "Where did you guys go?" she asked and Brooke looked at her with an "are you serious" look.

"As if it isn't obvious we went swimming," Brooke pointed out her wet body.

"You mean without trying to drown each other?" Haley asked shocked.

"Oh no I definitely tried that" Brooke assured Haley. And she nodded in understanding.

"Well you missed the fact that nobody has a lighter or matches" Haley said pointed out the unlit firewood. "Nathan went to see if he could get some."

"Nathan looked and failed" Nathan said as he reached the group.

"Oh god! Never speak in third person ever again." Brooke said with a chuckle. Nathan laughed.

"I do kind of sound like Tim" he agreed, "well we better pack up considering there is no point in staying." Nathan said and everyone sighed getting all their stuff together.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

She put her hair up in a high ponytail and flopped onto her bed tired from the long day at the beach. She knew that when she woke up tomorrow her head would be pounding from her major hangover. She looked up at the ceiling fan just as she did this morning before they left. She laughed at how much things had changed since then. She couldn't believe how she could go from despising someone so much to telling that person her whole life story and her deepest secret.

She bit her lip nervously as she thought about what she had told Lucas earlier. She wondered if he would keep her word or if telling him was a huge mistake. She had no I idea why the one person she had been rivaling with from the very start was the one person she trusted.

A knocking at her door disturbed her thoughts and she sighed before standing up and opening her door. Unexpectedly, to her anyways, it was Lucas. She looked at him confused.

"What are you doing here?" she asked and Lucas simply walked past her and into her apartment.

She closed the door and without turning around she mumbled under her breath in a sarcastic tone, "sure Luke come right on in" she felt her heart get heavy as she worried that he was here to convince her to tell the cops or to even talk about the situation. She had hoped that after she told him that would be it, end of story. Even she knew that was hard.

"So is there something you needed…" she asked and turned around to find Lucas surprising close to her. She was looking straight as his chest and she felt his warm breath falling down and touching her face. Things suddenly awkward and she felt extremely nervous to even move let alone look up at him.

She slowly looked up and before she could even open her mouth to speak he reached the back of her neck and pulled her in for a passionate kiss. He started off slow, letting their tongues intertwine and then it seemed to get more rough. Not rough in a way that was painful but rough like they were anxious and ready to get to the good part. After a while they pulled away knowing that air was a need at that point.

"Come on" she said with heavy breath and she lead him into her bedroom. When they reached the room Brooke faced him and simply went in for another kiss. As she softly sucked on his lips she reached his pants and quickly unbuckled, unbuttoned, unzipped, and dropped the pants to the floor. She softly dipped her hand under his shirt and felt his warm, hard stomach. It wasn't long till she felt his hand creeping under the back of her own shirt. He gently traced his fingers up her back quickly giving her a rush of the chills.

He lifted her feet off the ground and carried her onto the bed. Once he hovered over her he let his hand reach her shorts and quickly remove them letting her pink laced underwear show. He began to kiss down her neck. As he kissed her neck softly his hand ran down to her knee and as his hand ran back up her leg he lifted it and she hooked both legs around him. His hand continued running all the way up her thigh.

With that she unhooked her legs from his body and pushed him over so she was now on top. She reached her hands down to the hem of his shirt and quickly pulled the item over his head and off his body. Now that she had gotten rid of that task, she removed her own shirt and threw it across the room leaving her chest bare. She smiled at him as she noticed him biting his bottom lip. He turned her over laying her down on the bed and then he sat at the bottom of her bed grabbing her leg and kissing it softly.

As he moved up her leg he could taste the salt still on her skin from the beach. He dropped her leg and let his soft hands roam over her flat stomach. He softly began kissing up her stomach, just like he did with her leg. As he made his way slowly up he took one of her breast into his hand and cupped it softly. His lips made their way over to her other breast and he softly kissed it before softly sucking and letting his tongue trace circles around her nipple.

She bit her lip to try and keep her from moaning and screaming but the way his tongue moved against her skin was NOT letting her keep it in. "mmm" she moaned loudly "oh my god Lucas!" she groaned and clenched her hands, tightly gripped the sheets. The way his warm mouth felt on her made that ache in between her legs very intense.

She had to stop this before she completely exploded so she turned him over and slipped her hand into his boxers and rubs his hardness that she felt on her. He threw his head back as the pleasure hit him.

"No more" Lucas said and pulled her hand out and turned her over removing his boxers and as Brooke took in the sight of him he removed her underwear as well. He kissed her pulse point and softly entered her. "Oh god" she moaned biting her lip in pleasure. They picked up a rhythm and their hips moved with each other. It felt amazing and there was no way to deny that. Each time he would thrust into her again and again it felt like shocks going up their body. He couldn't help but go faster and deeper because the way she was making him feel right now was uncontrollable. "Oh god Brooke" he groaned as he felt himself reaching the top. As they both collapsed reaching their climax she slid her hand down his soft back.

"That was amazing," she said breathlessly and he turned over and off of her.

"That was more than amazing," he confessed

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Long Live BRUCAS- well thanks for your totally awesome and amazing patience! I am so very glad you like the last chapter and I hope that this one served you justice and was worth the long wait! Yes Lucas does have competition and that competition will come into play very soon! I am happy you brought how she is so scared of her dad because its true and I don't want people to forget what the story is based on! So thanks again and I hope you like the chapter!**

**BdavisLScott23- well thank you so much for all your waiting and I just wanted to tell you how funny it is you say kick rocks because that is totally what I say ALL THE TIME!!! Haha well thanks for the review and I am sorry I interrupted Brooke and Lucas last chapter but I didn't in this one! Oh and also I wanted to point out that even though Brooke has given in there will still be more love- hate! I hope you liked this chapter and I hope it was worth the long wait!**

**BrOoKe DaViS23- well thank you so much for your review and all of your patience! I hope the chapter was worth the wait and please do let me know what you thought!**

**Kay0340- thanks so much for your very sweet review! I love that you are loving the story and I hope I served you justice in this chapter! It makes me really happy to see a review say I am doing a "fantabulous job"! So thank you so very much! And thanks for your sympathy, it seems like lately it's been one thing after another but now life is back on track! Thanks again and please review!**

**Rosseyanna- ay ay ay! How do I start?! Jeesh well thanks for all of your patience! I can officially 110% honestly say updates will be faster! I am so happy I have such awesome reviews like you! I hope this chapter was worth the wait as well. Thanks for the advice and I did end up getting a pillow lol it says, "life is a pain in the neck" on it lol! Thanks again and please review!**

**IloveSarahSophia- hey! Thank you so much for your patience! I can tell you that no way no how will I ever take this long to update again! I am really happy you are enjoying the story and I hope this chapter served you justice and was worth the LONG wait! Thanks again and please review!**

**Flipflopgal- I am very happy you liked the last chapter and thank you so much for your review and all of your patience! I hope the chapter was worth the wait and please do let me know what you thought!**

**Tanya2byour21- hey thanks so much for your review and all your amazing patience! So I am sorry for getting you into trouble lol! I hope this chapter made up for it and the wait lol! Thanks again and please review.**

**XxLaLa3x- well hello there new reviewer! I am very happy you are liking the story and thank you so very much for all you amazing patience! I hope the chapter was worth the wait and please do let me know what you thought!**

**Brulian equals forbidden love- well thank you so much for your review and for your totally awesome and amazing patience! I thought I would also let you know that there will be more Brulian! Thanks again for your review and all of your patience! I hope the chapter was worth the wait and please do let me know what you thought!**


End file.
